starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Moon the Undaunted/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E2 Monster sweeping up skulls.png S3E2 Monster pulling cart of weapons.png S3E2 Monsters preparing for war.png S3E2 Young Moon sitting alone in her bedroom.png S3E2 Picture of child Moon and her mother.png S3E2 Moon looking at picture of her mother.png S3E2 Princess and unicorn dolls on Moon's shelf.png S3E2 Queen Moon thinking about her mother.png S3E2 Count Mildrew appears in Moon's doorway.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'no, Count Mildrew, I'm just'.png S3E2 Mildrew 'mourning the loss of your mother'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'it's been a hard week'.png S3E2 Count Mildrew consoling Queen Moon.png S3E2 Nervous royal aide addressing Queen Moon.png S3E2 Aide 'there's a situation in the situation room'.png S3E2 Monster captain 'I swear it wasn't my orders!'.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry whipping the monster captain.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'shut up during your confession!'.png S3E2 Queen Moon enters the situation room.png S3E2 Queen Moon asking what's going on.png S3E2 Count Mildrew pulls chair out for Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon pushes chair forward again.png S3E2 Moon sitting in her meeting room chair.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'according to this dingus here'.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry climbs down from the table.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'they put her on ice'.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'drapes down in funtown'.png S3E2 Mina giving Queen Moon her condolences.png S3E2 Monster captain 'about to sign a peace treaty'.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'rogue wha-who?'.png S3E2 Monster captain mentions the Lizard.png S3E2 Rhombulus' right snake hand laughing.png S3E2 Left snake hand 'dude, don't laugh'.png S3E2 Rhombulus tells his snake hands to be quiet.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'let's croak those toads!'.png S3E2 Rhombulus 'I think we should go to war'.png S3E2 Count Mildrew 'now is not the time!'.png S3E2 Omnitraxus 'her magic isn't strong enough'.png S3E2 Hekapoo 'they're indestructible'.png S3E2 Mina Loveberry 'we need to go to war!'.png S3E2 Hekapoo 'we need to sign the peace treaty!'.png S3E2 Rhombulus yelling over everyone else.png S3E2 Moon getting a headache from all the yelling.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting yells at each other.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting room look at River.png S3E2 Young River between Mildrew and royal guard.png S3E2 Queen Moon smiling at River Johansen.png S3E2 Mildrew 'she needs time with her feelings'.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting yells at River.png S3E2 River Johansen blushing in embarrassment.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I will make the decision'.png S3E2 Everyone in the meeting looks at Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I will make a decision at dawn'.png S3E2 Queen Moon walking through the castle.png S3E2 Queen Moon ashamed of herself.png S3E2 River catching up with Queen Moon.png S3E2 River Johansen apologizing to Queen Moon.png S3E2 River giving apology meat to Queen Moon.png S3E2 River Johansen's apology meat.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'uh, what is this?'.png S3E2 River Johansen 'it's an apology meat'.png S3E2 River 'it's how we Johansens apologize'.png S3E2 Moon thanks River for believing in her.png S3E2 River Johansen awkwardly leaving Moon.png S3E2 River walks away from Moon embarrassed.png S3E2 Queen Moon returns to her bedroom.png S3E2 Queen Moon lying on her bedroom floor.png S3E2 Queen Moon approaches the Book of Spells.png S3E2 Queen Moon opening the Book of Spells.png S3E2 Glossaryck crying in the Book of Spells.png S3E2 Queen Moon finds Glossaryck crying.png S3E2 Glossaryck crying over Moon's mother.png S3E2 Queen Moon shares Glossaryck's sadness.png S3E2 Glossaryck 'she's never coming back!'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'no, she isn't'.png S3E2 Glossaryck raises a finger while crying.png S3E2 Queen Moon asking Glossaryck for advice.png S3E2 Queen Moon trying to make a decision.png S3E2 Glossaryck tells Queen Moon to pick one.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'that's not helpful at all'.png S3E2 Glossaryck 'in no condition to give advice'.png S3E2 Book pages flipping before Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon sees an ominous green glow.png S3E2 Skull lock on Eclipsa's chapter.png S3E2 The Crystal Dimension.png S3E2 Moon and Rhombulus approach Eclipsa's cage.png S3E2 Moon and Rhombulus in front of Eclipsa's cage.png S3E2 Rhombulus unfreezing Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa being partially unfrozen.png S3E2 Rhombulus 'call if you need me'.png S3E2 Queen Moon wary of Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa unfrozen.png S3E2 Eclipsa gasping for air.png S3E2 Moon nervously points her wand at Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa collapses with exhaustion.png S3E2 Queen Moon thinks she killed Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa doubled over.png S3E2 Queen Moon hears Eclipsa muttering.png S3E2 Eclipsa muttering B4 at Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon asks Eclipsa 'before what?'.png S3E2 Eclipsa looking at the vending machine.png S3E2 Queen Moon looks at the vending machine.png S3E2 Close-up on vending machine's B4 button.png S3E2 Moon and Eclipsa look at vending machine.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'you want the candy?'.png S3E2 Eclipsa saying B4 over and over.png S3E2 Queen Moon in mild confusion.png S3E2 Queen Moon inserts coin in the machine.png S3E2 Vending machine ejects Snookers bar.png S3E2 Moon holds candy bar out to Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa takes a bite out of the candy bar.png S3E2 Eclipsa sighing with relief.png S3E2 Moon looking more nervous at Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa pulls her black hand out of glove.png S3E2 Eclipsa grabs rest of the candy bar from Moon.png S3E2 Eclipsa quickly eating the candy bar.png S3E2 Eclipsa happily eating the candy bar.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'how long have I been here?'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'like, three hundred years'.png S3E2 Eclipsa coughing with shock.png S3E2 Eclipsa shocked 'three hundred years?!'.png S3E2 Eclipsa continues eating the candy bar.png S3E2 Royal magic wand in Queen Moon's hands.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'yes, what of it?'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'you're far too young to be queen'.png S3E2 Eclipsa asking about Queen Moon's mother.png S3E2 Queen Moon starting to cry.png S3E2 Eclipsa sympathizing with Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'since I became queen'.png S3E2 Queen Moon wiping her tears away.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I'm just a kid!'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I can't decide the fate of Mewni!'.png S3E2 Moon 'I can't even decide which boy I like!'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'I know how you feel'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I need you to teach me'.png S3E2 Queen Moon talking with Eclipsa.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'destroy something that's immortal'.png S3E2 Eclipsa surprised by Queen Moon's request.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'are you sure that's what you want?'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'it's my only hope'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'requires a magical contract'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'give me something in return'.png S3E2 Queen Moon asks Eclipsa what she wants.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'my freedom'.png S3E2 Queen Moon surprised by Eclipsa's request.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'it's a lot to ask'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'I want to buy my own chocolate'.png S3E2 Eclipsa giggling cutely.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'these are Rhombulus' crystals'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'stronger than any crystal'.png S3E2 Eclipsa extends a hand to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon looking at Eclipsa's hand.png S3E2 Queen Moon taking Eclipsa's hand.png S3E2 Magic ribbon wraps around Moon and Eclipsa's hands.png S3E2 Queen Moon's cheek marks glowing.png S3E2 Eclipsa's cheek marks glowing.png S3E2 Moon and Eclipsa forging a magical contract.png S3E2 Eclipsa whispering in Queen Moon's ear.png S3E2 Queen Moon listens to Eclipsa's whispers.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'aim it directly at his heart'.png S3E2 Eclipsa getting crystallized again.png S3E2 Moon shocked that Eclipsa is crystallized again.png S3E2 Queen Moon looking at Rhombulus.png S3E2 Queen Moon feeling sorry for Eclipsa.png S3E2 Mewni royal court in castle meeting room.png S3E2 Rhombulus and Lekmet looks outside the castle.png S3E2 Moon and Lil Chauncey walk to the monster camp.png S3E2 Count Mildrew 'she was so young!'.png S3E2 River Johansen 'she's not dead yet, you fool!'.png S3E2 Moon and Chauncey enter the monster camp.png S3E2 Monsters see Queen Moon approaching.png S3E2 Other monsters see Queen Moon approaching.png S3E2 Princess Moon appears before the monster army.png S3E2 Queen Moon looking sternly at monsters.png S3E2 Queen Moon opening her basket.png S3E2 Queen Moon putting down a blanket.png S3E2 Queen Moon daintily sitting on the blanket.png S3E2 Monsters surprised by Queen Moon's entrance.png S3E2 Moon putting down eating utensils and goblet.png S3E2 Monsters confused by Queen Moon's entrance.png S3E2 Queen Moon taking out River's apology meat.png S3E2 Monsters watch Queen Moon eat apology meat.png S3E2 Rasticore 'can we help you?'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I wish to speak to the general'.png S3E2 Monsters laugh at Queen Moon's request.png S3E2 Monsters hear Toffee say 'silence!'.png S3E2 Toffee's monster camp tent of skulls.png S3E2 Toffee emerging from his tent.png S3E2 Toffee walking past his army of monsters.png S3E2 Toffee walking toward Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon eating while Toffee approaches.png S3E2 Toffee appears in front of Queen Moon.png S3E2 Toffee bowing to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I presume you're the one'.png S3E2 Toffee introduces himself to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'how is that any better?'.png S3E2 Toffee asks Queen Moon what she wants.png S3E2 Queen Moon commands monsters to leave.png S3E2 Rasticore 'your mom couldn't defeat us'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I was hoping you'd say that'.png S3E2 Queen Moon points her wand at monsters.png S3E2 Monster 1 'we're not afraid of your little girl magic!'.png S3E2 Rasticore 'we're invincible!'.png S3E2 Monster 1 about to chomp off Rasticore's arm.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I already know about'.png S3E2 Queen Moon flinches away from monsters.png S3E2 Rasticore with a dismembered arm.png S3E2 Rasticore growing a new arm.png S3E2 Rasticore successfully grows a new arm.png S3E2 Rasticore high-fives his own severed arm.png S3E2 Queen Moon trembling before monsters.png S3E2 Queen Moon casting her darkest spell.png S3E2 Eclipsa's cheek marks start to glow.png S3E2 Monsters watch black clouds gather.png S3E2 Moon 'break the one that can't be broken'.png S3E2 Queen Moon's wand surges with power.png S3E2 Toffee looks at the black swirling clouds.png S3E2 Queen Moon's magic wand turning black.png S3E2 Black veins appear on Moon's left arm.png S3E2 Black veins appear on Moon's right arm.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'to see my hated foe devoured!'.png S3E2 Toffee reaching out to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon aims her black wand at Toffee.png S3E2 Queen Moon unleashing her darkest spell.png S3E2 Queen Moon's spell severs Toffee's finger.png S3E2 Toffee lying on the ground.png S3E2 Toffee's finger lands on the ground.png S3E2 Eclipsa's cheek marks stop glowing.png S3E2 Toffee watches his severed finger vanish.png S3E2 Toffee 'have you learned nothing?'.png S3E2 Toffee about to regenerate his finger.png S3E2 Monsters grinning wickedly.png S3E2 Queen Moon looking nervous.png S3E2 Toffee's finger starts to regenerate.png S3E2 Toffee's regenerating finger crumbles into dust.png S3E2 Black butterfly flies out of Toffee's hand.png S3E2 Monster 2 'it's not growing back!'.png S3E2 Toffee's monsters fleeing in terror.png S3E2 Monsters scattering to the forest 1.png S3E2 Monsters scattering to the forest 2.png S3E2 Toffee shocked by Moon's dark magic.png S3E2 Toffee glaring angrily at Queen Moon.png S3E2 Toffee walks away while dusting himself off.png S3E2 Queen Moon successfully drives off the monsters.png S3E2 River rides up to Moon on a warnicorn's back.png S3E2 Queen Moon happily running up to River.png S3E2 Queen Moon hugging River Johansen.png S3E2 Queen Moon and River hear Rhombulus.png S3E2 Magic High Commission looking at Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I did my job!'.png S3E2 Queen Moon addressing her royal court.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I will hunt down the remains'.png S3E2 Mina and royal guard listening to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Hekapoo, Omnitraxus, and Mildrew listen to Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon standing proud and confident.png S3E2 Mewni royal court staring in complete surprise.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I didn't think so'.png S3E2 Royal court members bowing to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Final shot of Butterfly Castle.png Концепт-арты Moon the Undaunted - Background Art 1.jpg Moon the Undaunted - Background Art 2.png Прочее Moon the Undaunted poster.jpg en:Moon the Undaunted/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона